User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Jailbreak 2.0 (REMASTERED!) Leveling-Exclusive Items
Ayo what's good people! This is Bluegun5 2.0 giving you all a new blog to read. (Sorry if I was late on this one, I was spending time with my family in Iowa for the Holidays. I DESERVED IT!) This blog will be a continuation of my remastered version of Jailbreak 2.0, mostly the Leveling-Exlusive Items section. (I recommend reading the main blog before this one.) We need more than 2 cars, 2 bases, and 4 vehicle cusomization items that you can earn when you are leveling up. Here are my suggestions: 1. Weapons These weapons can only be accessable if you level up. Here's the complete package!: Primary Weapons Duals Shotguns Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Machine Guns Explosives Experimental Alien (Primary) Secondary Weapons Melee Hybrids SMGs Pistols Machine-Pistols Alien (secondary) 2. Weapon Textures Even with all of these new weapons available, the look plain and boring by default. Let's make them unique with some Weapon Textures! Here's what the Weapon Textures look like: 3. Police Accessories TBC 4. Vehicles Here are some vehicles you can earn: Vehicle Discription Helios - The Helios is an Arial Vehicle the scientists at the Laboratory built after studying the UFO that was in the cracked meteor. The Helios can deflect most bullets to prevent it from being shot down. It can even turn invisible for 30 seconds before going into a 1 minute cooldown Mantis - The Mantis is an Experimental Battle Mech located in a small warehouse at the Airport. The Mantis has 2 turrets on it's sides, the Minigun Turret on the right side (right click), and the Rocket Turret on the left (left click). Press SHIFT to do a stomp attack, or hold SHIFT to run. Press H to jump, and press Q to do a Rocket Fuel Boost. 150 Bonzai-2.jpg|Moped Untitled image (29).jpg|Jeep CAC70AUC171A021001.jpg|Audi R8 carfection-alpine-a110-still-site.jpg|Alpine 2018-infiniti-q50-40-hero.jpg|Infiniti Q50 nissan-titan-warrior-concept.jpg.ximg.s_12.jpg|Nissan Titan 50VWGEJ1.jpg|Phaeton Untitled image (72).jpg|Station Wagon 2019-volvo-v60-placement-1528751577.jpg|Volvo V60 H5G_Render_Phaeton-Helios.png|Helios H4_Mantis_Firing.png|Mantis 5. Vehicle Customization Items If there's going to be Vehicles, there has to be some Textures, Colors, Rims, and Spoilers to customize our Vehicle with! What we have here is what you can earn when you level up in Jailbreak: Textures Colors I'm too lazy to put in all the colors in individual boxes, so I put all of them in 1 picture (excluding the pastels) From left to right: Lvl 5 colors, Lvl 20 colors, Lvl 30 colors, Lvl 45 colors Rims Spoilers 6. Experimental Devices TBC 7. Criminal Accessories TBC 8. Radio Stations and Songs These radio stations and songs play music exclusive to them. Radio Stations can be equiped in the garage, while individual songs are bought at the Music Store. (read 103.5 Radio Music for description on Radio, Songs, and Music Store) All songs are made by Waterflame. Adventure Station Level: Lvl 10 Cost: $7,500 Showdown Station Level: Lvl 20 Cost: $15,000 Surge Station Level: Lvl 30 Cost: $24,000 Other Music (not available on any Radio Stations) Level: Varies No Critizism or Hate Comments allowed during blog production! Category:Blog posts